


Exposed

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: The confrontation arrives.





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 748: Severus and Social Media: Instagram.
> 
>  **Warning(s):** AU. Sorry for the short update. You can blame Luke Cage season 2. ;)
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Exposed

~

Severus watched, heart pounding, as Kingsley seamlessly reinforced Dumbledore’s shield before helping him up. “You okay?”

Dumbledore nodded. 

“Who’re you?” asked Voldemort. “Not that it matters. I’ll destroy you, too, before I claim my prize.” 

“You’ll never get the Philosopher’s Stone, Tom,” panted Dumbledore, standing. “I…” he glanced at Kingsley, “ _we_ won’t allow it.” 

“No one can stop me,” hissed Voldemort. “That Stone’s mine!” He shot a hex at them, and they returned fire. 

Severus winced as one of Dumbledore’s hexes hit Kingsley’s floating mobile. It drifted higher, and as everyone ignored it, he had the glimmer of an idea.

~

Concentrating, Severus levitated Kingsley’s mobile towards him. No one noticed, so he sped it up, keeping it on the room’s perimeter, out of Voldemort’s sight and notice. 

As he worked, he kept an eye on the duellists. Hexes shot back and forth, impacting against shields, sending coruscating colours everywhere, hiding what Severus was doing. Soon the mobile was at the door, within reach. 

Cracking it open a bit more, Severus reached for it, picking it up. He pressed a button and something called Instagram flashed on the screen.

“Enough!” roared Voldemort, and a bright light emerged from his wand. “ _Finite_!”

~

Face averted, Severus closed his eyes, blocking the blinding light, and when he opened them again it was to see Dumbledore and Kingsley staggering backwards. As he watched, both collapsed onto the floor, their shields crumbling. 

“No!” he whispered. 

“Ah, Severus,” said Voldemort. “There you are. I thought I saw you earlier. Come and face me! Or are you a coward?” 

Rising up from his knees, Severus slipped Kingsley’s mobile inside his pocket. Pushing open the door, he stepped into the room. “I’m no coward.” 

“No?” Voldemort laughed. “Why hide, then?”

Severus exhaled. “I was…awaiting an opportunity to help.” 

~


End file.
